


Fireflies

by junailens



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: :), Bonfires, F/F, Fireflies, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junailens/pseuds/junailens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Not a songfic - I just remembered this song after I finished writing haha

"It's pretty, isn't it," Nozomi whispered, leaning her head on Eli's shoulder as they gazed into the dwindling fire. All around them were the twinkling lights of fireflies and the happy laughter and good-natured banter of the rest of Muse. Leaning against the log by Eli's feet was a half empty - no, three-fourth's empty bag of marshmallows that had long since been devoured (most of them by Honoka).

"What's pretty?" Eli whispered back, quietly squeezing the fingers of Nozomi's hand that she was holding. By the treeline where the grass field ended, Rin was climbing up a tree, chasing after a firefly that had gotten away from Hanayo. The sounds of their laughter and shrieks when she almost fell only just reached where Eli and Nozomi sat watching them, illuminated by bright moonlight.

Nozomi giggled, squeezing her hand back. She inhaled deeply, wanting to always remember the scent she would forever remember as the scent of summer, of her childhood, her freedom, her happiness. It smelled like smoke and grass, like the remnants of floral perfume around Eli. It smelled like the stars above. It smelled like a storm far away - too distant to hurt her, but charging the air with an indescribable electricity... or maybe that was just her and Eli. She sighed, and with her exhale she smiled serenely. There was no rush - no need, really - to speak, to answer Eli's question. They both knew the answer, anyway. _Everything_ was beautiful. Taking the liberty of thinking for Eli as well, Nozomi decided that neither of them could ask for anything more than they had in this moment.

Watching their friends, Nozomi saw Rin finally jump back down from the highest branches of the tree. Kotori was soon by her side, making sure she was okay from the jump that had been from higher than was totally safe. While Kotori was doting on her, Rin was loudly daring everyone to try and climb higher than she had. Honoka would have taken the bait, she was already preparing to scramble up the tree when Umi caught her, reminding her "what happened last time!" whatever that was. Rin ran over to Hanayo, cupping her hands and holding out the firefly she had caught for her. Hanayo smiled and blushed, Rin grinned, professing all sorts of love in her usual manner of speech that made Maki roll her eyes and laugh at her.

The sight of them all together melted Nozomi's heart. She and Eli had talked about it extensively before, and they had come to this decision long before this moment, but what Nozomi was seeing only reinforced it. The other members of Muse were going to be just fine when Nozomi, Eli, and Nico had to leave.


End file.
